For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a current switch including a blade-type movable contact pivotably axially supported and configured to reciprocatingly move such that a free end of the movable contact draws a pivoting track and a fixed contact including an energization member to which the movable contact comes into contact.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an electrode structure of a switch in which an auxiliary fixed electrode is disposed adjacent to an open side of a main fixed electrode, a main contact section that comes into contact with and separates from the main fixed electrode during closing is provided in a blade-type movable electrode capable of coming into contact with and separating from the main fixed electrode, an auxiliary contact section that separates from the auxiliary fixed electrode after the main contact section separates from the main fixed electrode during opening is provided in the movable electrode, and a permanent magnet is disposed to drive and extinct an arc generated between the auxiliary fixed electrode and the auxiliary contact section during the opening using a magnetic flux in a direction crossing the arc.